Satu hal yang tidak mudah : cinta
by ErrorCodec
Summary: Sampai akhir, Naruto si hikikomori yang selalu beranggapan pesimis pada segala hal yang terjadi di hidupnya. Tidak akan pernah percaya dengan yang namanya hubungan apalagi asmara. Tapi entah kenapa, sejak malam itu. Pandangan hidupnya mulai dipertanyakan setelah bertemu Hinata, teman sekelasnya sendiri.


**Summary :** Sampai akhir, Naruto si hikikomori yang selalu beranggapan pesimis pada segala hal yang terjadi di hidupnya. Tidak akan pernah percaya dengan yang namanya hubungan apalagi asmara. Tapi entah kenapa, sejak malam itu. Pandangan hidupnya mulai dipertanyakan setelah bertemu dengan Hinata, teman sekelasnya sendiri .

 **Rated** : K +

 **Genre :** Friendship – Half Romance(?)

 **Desclaimer :** Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning :** Naruto Centric – OoC – Oneshot – Fluffy?

Enjoy guys

.

.

.

Dunia itu memuakkan. Setidaknya itulah apa yang aku lihat berdasarkan sudut pandangku. Aku tahu, banyak di antara kalian yang akan menjawab tidak setuju dan langsung memprotesku. Tapi, aku mengatakan hal ini tentu bukan tanpa alasan.

Sebagai seorang anti-sosial sepertiku, konsep seperti menjadi pemenang atau pecundang adalah hal yang sudah sangat dekat denganku. Seperti makanan, setiap hari aku selalu menemui konsep seperti ini. Tidak hanya terbatas dari pengalamanku, bahkan dari semua orang.

Sebagai contoh yang paling mudah. Ada pepatah mengatakan seperi ini : Tidak peduli bagaimana hasilnya nanti, jika kau sudah berusaha dengan keras. Maka apapun hasilnya, itu adalah hal yang terbaik.

Kuberitahu, quote seperti itu hanyalah sugesti kepada orang-orang yang gagal atau tidak memiliki bakat untuk bisa dibanggakan dan diasah. Pada kenyataannya, hal yang paling penting adalah hasil itu sendiri. Di dunia yang sudah se-modern ini, tidak peduli bagaimana kerasmu dalam berusaha, nanti orang-orang hanya akan melihat hasilnya saja.

Jika kau menjadi seorang seniman, pasti orang-orang akan menilai bagaimana hasil jadi lukisanmu dan bukan bagaimana susah payah dirimu dalam menghasilkannya, benar kan.

Atau, jika kau adalah seorang murid—yang sama sepertiku—ada saat di mana kau akan menghadapi ujian, dan sebagai guru yang akan dinilai dan dimasukkan di raport tentu adalah hasil dari nilai ujianmu dan bukan bagaimana kau menjawabnya.

Mungkin, kalian akan menganggap bahwa aku adalah orang yang pesimistis. Baiklah, aku memang mengakui hal itu. Bahkah aku merasa bangga jika ada orang yang menganggapku seperti itu. Karena, menjadi seorang pesimistis tidak selalu identik dengan sifat buruk. Dalam beberapa kejadian, justru berpikir pesimistis dapat membuatmu terhindar dari berbagai masalah. Mau aku beri contoh?

Ini adalah hal yang paling sering kualami. Sebagai seorang yang tidak memiliki bakat dan keahlian apapun tentu itu adalah momok yang menakutkan. Setiap ada kejadian yang membuatmu merasa berlomba dengan sesuatu, kau akan berpikir pada dirimu sendiri : Apa kau bisa melakukannya, atau bagaimana nanti jika hasilnya tidak sesuai keinginanmu.

Maka dalam hal ini sifat pesimistis dapat dimanfaatkan. Orang memiliki sifat ini akan cenderung berpikir negatif tentang segala hal yang akan terjadi, khususnya pada dirinya sendiri. Dan pada akhirnya, dia akan memilih untuk tidak melakukannya. Itu tidak buruk, jika diambil dari sudut pandangku, dengan berpikiran pesimis maka kau bisa terhindar dari hal-hal yang akan meragukanmu. Kau tidak perlu merasa memiliki 'hutang' pada dirimu sendiri apa kau bisa atau tidak. Kau juga tidak perlu repot-repot berusaha untuk melakukan hal yang bahkan dirimu ragu untuk bisa dilakukan.

Aku Uzumaki Naruto, seorang yang dulunya adalah adik kelas yang sekarang sudah naik 1 tingkat menjadi 'senpai'. Ya, aku kelas 2 SMA di sekolah Uzu. Tidak banyak yang bisa aku ceritakan tentang diriku, kecuali sebuah fakta bahwa aku adalah seorang anti-sosial dan selalu memandang segala hal dari sudut pandang seorang anti-sosial juga.

Tidak ada yang menarik dariku—bahkan aku berharap agar selamanya begitu, karena itu hanya akan membawa masalah bagiku—Lelaki dengan tinggi badan standar dengan wajah yang standar pula. Memiliki nilai rata-rata dalam bidang akademis dan non akademis, suka menyendiri dan tidak terlalu banyak bicara jika berada di kerumunan.

Saat ini, aku hanya sedang duduk bersandar di atas sofa di ruang tamu. Menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton acara komedi kesukaan yang diputar di tv swasta setiap jam delapan malam di hari Sabtu. Di sebelahku ada kakak perempuanku, Naruko.

Sekarang aku yakin, hal yang terlintas di benak kalian adalah kenapa di malam minggu aku hanya berdiam diri di rumah dan tidak melakukan segala hal yang biasa dilakukan orang pada umumnya. Sekali lagi, aku adalah seorang anti-sosial. Teman (apalagi pacar) adalah kata yang asing dalam diriku. Berbanding terbalik dengan 'mereka' yang lebih memilih menghabis-habiskan uang mereka hanya untuk sekedar saling menyapa dan mengobrol.

Jujur saja, aku adalah orang yang berpikir logis. Segala ucapanku ini berdasarkan fakta dari analis yang aku dapat ketika berada dalam suatu masalah. Jadi, ini adalah pendapatku tentang hal ini.

'Mereka' memutuskan untuk membuat janji dan bertemu di suatu tempat, kemudian mengobrol tentang banyak hal. PADAHAL beberapa jam sebelumnya, mereka sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu di sekolah. Jika aku menjadi mereka, sekalipun aku harus mengobrol. Lebih baik tentu aku akan menghubungi mereka dengan telponku dan tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk pergi jauh-jauh di sebuah taman hanya untuk menyapa 'hai' dan menanyakan 'ada yang menarik hari ini'.

Dan aku yakin, 'mereka' yang pergi malam ini pasti 75% waktu yang mereka gunakan hanya untuk sekedar jalan-jalan atau makan atau juga berbelanja. Dan menurutku, jika pada akhirnya mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu mereka sendiri-sendiri seperti itu, berdiam diri di rumah adalah keputusan yang tepat.

Tentu saja, tidak semua pemuda akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Ada juga mereka yang pergi memang karena urusan 'yang-mereka-anggap-penting-berdasarkan-sudut-pandang-mereka-sendiri', tapi lihat. Yang aku bicarakan di sini adalah mayoritas.

"Naruto, tolong belikan beberapa kaleng soda di market ujung jalan sana. Kebetulan stok persedian sudah habis."

"Eh? Bukannya aku sudah membelinya tiga hari lalu. Seharusnya itu cukup untuk satu minggu bukan?"

"Eh… tapi bukannya kau sudah tahu kalau Aneki-mu ini benar-benar suka dengan minuman-minuman itu?"

"Apa kau sudah lupa Naruto?"

Aku hanya mendecih pelan. Kakakku yang satu ini, dia sudah lulus sekolah dua tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang statusnya adalah seorang staff di agensi customer service. Hal itu mengharuskannya untuk selalu pulang tepat tengah malam dan seperti kebanyakan pekerja lembur lainnya. Minuman soda adalah hal yang paling cocok untuk menemani pekerjaan mereka.

Terkadang, aku benci. Kenapa bukan aku duluan yang lahir lebih dulu dibanding kakakku ini. Aku mengatakan ini bukan karena alasan. Satu, jika aku menggantikan posisi Aneki, maka pekerjaanku sebagai tukang beli minuman soda setiap hari Sabtu akan berakhir. Kedua, aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana diriku dipanggil oleh Aneki dengan panggilan 'Onii-chan' atau 'Aniki' setiap hari. Dan ketiga, aku bisa menyuruhnya untuk memasakkanku makanan setiap aku pulang kerja. Itu pasti menyenangkan.

"Ya, ya. Aku mengerti, sekarang di mana Aneki menaruh uangnya?"

"Seperti biasanya, ada di atas kulkas."

Dan berakhir dengan kekalahanku karena status 'Aneki'nya, aku berdiri malas dan membiarkannya mengambil alih remote TV. Ah, sialan. Sekarang channelnya sudah berganti ke acara FTV roman picisan. Kuh, benar-benar mengganggu.

Aku menuju ke kamarku hanya untuk memakai kaus jersey warna biru yang kini sudah memudar dan sebuah topi sebagai penyamaran diri sebelum akhirnya berangkat meninggalkan rumah.

.

Sebenarnya, letak supermarket dengan rumahku tidak terlalu jauh. Jaraknya hanya beberapa blok, jadi memungkinkan untukku bisa sampai di sana walau hanya berjalan kaki. Lagipula, sebenarnya sepeda motor yang biasa aku pakai sedang dipakai oleh saudara jauhku yang kemarin kebetulan datang.

Dan, di sepanjang perjalanan. Hal-hal yang membuatku mengernyitkan dahi kembali memenuhi pupil mataku. Sepasang muda-mudi yang berjalan bergandengan tangan sambil saling melempar senyum palsu.

Tentu, ini bukan karena perasaaan iri—baiklah, mungkin sedikit. Tapi hanya nol koma sekian persen— tapi karena mereka hanya mengumbar-ngumbar kemesraan palsu mereka. Aku yakin, salah satu di antara mereka pasti tidak hanya memiliki satu pasangan saja. 100%.

Ini karena sesuai dengan sifat dasar manusia yang tidak pernah merasa puas hanya dengan satu hal saja. Manusia cenderung akan merasa bosan dengan sesuatu yang sama dan akan mencoba suatu hal yang baru. Dalam konteks ini, 'sesuatu' ini bukan hanya terbatas pada benda saja. Melainkan juga dapat berarti manusia, atau dalam kasus ini adalah pasangan.

Itulah kenapa aku menatap risih mereka semua.

Tapi, walau bagaimanapun juga. Aku tetaplah hanya seorang penyendiri yang tidak memiliki pengaruh apapun dalam hal sosial untuk bisa menasehati atau bahkan mengubah jalan pikiran mereka. Lagipula aku juga tidak mau repot-repot mengurusi kehidupan orang lain karena mengurus hidupku saja sudah susah.

.

"Semuanya 120 Yen"

Dan aku langsung bergegas keluar dari dalam supermarket dengan menenteng satu kantong plastik penuh dengan kaleng minuman bersoda. Sejujurnya, aku ingin segera cepat sampai ke rumah karena acara komedi kesukaanku akan segera berakhir. Jadi, aku mempercepat langkaku sebanyak 20 persen untuk memotong waktu.

Sampai beberapa milisekon yang lalu, seharusnya aku tetap melangkahkan kaki seperti tujuanku sebelumnya. Tapi, sebuah objek membuatku untuk berhenti sesaat dan menoleh pada sesuatu yang menurutku tidak asing.

"Hinata?"

Tepat beberapa meter di depanku, ada seorang gadis—atau lebih tepatnya teman sekelasku, Hinata. Walaupun kata 'teman' tidak terlalu cocok karena selama dua tahun ini kami tidak pernah saling menyapa. Lagipula dia juga seorang siswi populer di kelasnya, di samping wajahnya yang di atas standar wajah perempuan di kelasku, dia juga memiliki berbagai bakat, masuk berbagai klub sekolah sekaligus juga merangkap sebagai ketua OSIS untuk angkatan tahun ini. Dia pasti mengenal banyak orang.

Maka dari itu, aku bahkan berani bertaruh jika dia pasti lupa dengan namaku walau kita teman sekelas, karena aku sendiri tidak tertarik untuk berteman dengannya. Tentu saja di sini, 'tidak tertarik' adalah sebagai penjelas tingkatan sosial di antara kami. Bahwa, aku ini hanyalah seorang hikikomori penyendiri yang tidak memiliki teman dan tidak ingin memiliki teman. Sedangkan dia adalah gadis Mary Sue yang tidak memiliki kekurangan apapun dan selalu memiliki teman di manapun dia berada.

Tidak mungkin untukku bisa memiliki hubungan dengan siswi paling POPULER di kelas—tidak di sekolah, tidak di sini, tidak di mimpi dan mungkin tidak di kehidupan ini.

Gadis berambut hitam itu, dari ekspresinya aku rasa dia sedang dalam kesusahan. Matanya daritadi mengedarkan ke segalah arah, mengelap keringat dingin dan seperti merancau tidak jelas.

Ah… aku tahu. Di belakangnya ada motor metic berwarna abu-abu dengan motif bunga-bunga lavender di sepanjang body samping. Itu pasti adalah motornya—yang mogok.

"…."

Jadi ada dua opsi yang muncul di pikiranku sekarang, setelah melihat situasi seperti ini.

 **Pertama** , sebut saja ini adalah jiwa malaikat yang ada di benakku. Aku bisa saja mendatanginya, lalu menyapanya sesaat dan menanyai apa masalahnya. Jika option ini berjalan lancar sesuai rencanaku, maka dia akan mengenaliku dan memberitahu masalahnya. Besar kemungkinan jika masalahnya adalah motor matic di belakangnya, aku bisa mengecek dan membantunya karena aku cukup mahir dalam otomotif.

 **Kedua,** jika yang pertama adalah jiwa malaikat, maka ini bisa disebut jiwa iblis—atau jiwa pesimistisku—. Aku akan berjalan melewatinya, berpura-pura seperti orang yang tidak mengenalnya dan meneruskan perjalananku kembali ke rumah.

Dan, karena aku adalah seorang penyendiri sejati. Maka, aku akan memilih opsi kedua.

Jangan salahkan aku kenapa aku memutuskan pilihanku pada yang kedua. Sebagai pengingat kembali bahwa aku adalah seorang anti-sosial yang tidak ingin merepotkan diriku sendiri untuk mengurusi kehidupan pribadi orang lain. Jadi dalam hal ini aku tidak sepenuhnya bersalah karena ini berdasarkan pedoman yang aku pegang selama ini.

Jadi, sekarang aku tinggal menutupi wajahku dengan topi. Lalu berjalan melewatinya, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

Satu meter, dua meter, tiga meter. Sejauh ini rencanaku berjalan mulus, dia tidak mengenaliku dan akhirnya aku berhasil melewatinya dengan—

"Naruto-kun?"

"…."

"Hei, kamu! Kamu Naruto-kun, kan?"

Sialan! Dia mengenaliku! Aku tidak mengira jika orang sepertiku yang mampu menghilangkan hawa keberadaan dirinya dengan level tinggi masih bisa dikenalinya. Oke, mungkin aku harus melatihnya jika ada waktu kosong nanti.

Dengan langkah sedikit gemetar, aku menolehkan kepalaku dengan gerakan kaku dan tersendat-sendat.

"Y-Ya…?"

"Yappari, aku sudah menduga kalau itu kamu Naruto-kun!"

Glek

Aku hanya menelan ludahku. Dan satu-satunya hal yang terlintas di pikiranku saat ini hanya mengajukan respon klise ketika dua orang yang saling kenal tidak sengaja bertemu.

"O-Oh, kamu kan Hinata. Hahaha kebetulan sekali ya?, eto… kenapa kamu berada di sini?"

Sudah kubilang kan kalau responku benar-benar klise.

"Aku selamat!"

Dan, dia mendekatiku.

"Nee, motorku mengalami masalah pada mesinnya. Apa kamu bisa mengeceknya?"

Khuh… dalam keadaan genting seperti ini, aku harus mencari alasan logis untuk bisa menyelamatkan diri. Dan aku rasa, alasan minuman kaleng sudah cukup untuk itu.

"Gomen Hi—"

"Onegai Naruto-kun"

Skak mate. Kini aku tidak bisa menghindar, dan aku hanya bisa menyunggingkan bibirku dengan perasaan terpaksa dan tertekan.

"…"

.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu!"

Aku tidak menduga jika gadis populer seperti Hinata mau menundukkan kepalanya kepada seorang pecundang sepertiku. Ini cukup di luar prediksiku, ah… aku lupa kalau dia si Mary Sue. Hal seperti dapat menarik rasa simpati orang adalah hal yang sepele baginya.

"Ah…"

Jangan mengharapkanku untuk berkata 'Tidak apa-apa Hinata, hal seperti ini mudah saja bagiku. Lagipula kau juga adalah perempuan, tidak baik aku menolak'. Aku beritahu, terkadang menjadi orang yang cuek itu menguntungkan.

"Oh… kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Naruto-kun. Sekali lagi, Arigatou"

Ini adalah contoh bagaimana memanfaatkan sifat cuek. Setelah aku menjawabnya, dia langsung memilih untuk memutus percakapan kami dan ingin segera pergi. Ini adalah apa yang aku harapkan sebagai seorang penyendiri, jika seandainya aku memilih kata yang tidak mungkin aku ucapkan, maka skenarionya berubah 180 derajat.

Bisa jadi akan seperti ini, Hinata akan mulai menanyaiku tentang barang bawaanku, lalu aku habis pergi dari mana, lalu tinggal di mana dan mulai menjejaliku dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang meminta informasi pribadi tentang kehidupanku. Dan tentu itu adalah hal yang merepotkan bagiku.

Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk kembali pulang karena ini sudah 10 menit dan. Ah… hari burukku. Sekarang acara komedi yang biasa aku lihat, kini sudah selesai. Damn…

"Oh ya!"

Tunggu, apa itu tadi suara Hinata?

Hanya untuk memastikan, aku menoleh dan yang kudapati adalah mata amethyst-nya menatap intens ke mata shappire-ku, sementara salah satu tangannya sibuk merogoh sesuatu dari balik saku celananya.

"…"

"Aku ingin meminta alamat e-mailmu. Boleh?"

Dan sekarang, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan secara logis, untuk apa dan kenapa Hinata menanyai hal yang tidak munkin untuk seorang anti-sosial sepertiku. Tuhan, aku rasa ini memang benar-benar hari burukku.

.

Kini aku semakin bingung tentang bagaimana sifat perempuan. Ini jauh lebih sulit dibandingkan game konsol tersulit dengan level tertinggi yang pernah aku mainkan di rumah. Ada yang bilang perempuan itu rumit. Jika kau berusaha memahaminya lewat sudut persepsi A, maka kenyataannya dia memikirkan berdasarkan persepsi B. Dan ketika kau sadar jika dia berada di B, lalu kau mencoba memahaminya kembali, maka dia sudah berada di C. Lalu, di puncaknya, ketika kau sudah tidak bisa berpikir bagaimana kau harus memahaminya, ternyata dia sudah kembali pada persepsi awal yaitu A. Menjengkelkan bukan?

Ini sama dengan apa yang aku alami kemarin. Tidak ada satupun penjelasan logis kenapa dan bagaimana mungkin Hinata bisa menanyai alamat e-mail dari seorang yang terkenal penyendiri sepertiku. Menurutku, apa yang aku lakukan kemarin tidak ada yang spesial. Hanya membantu teman kelas yang kebetulan lewat, itupun bahkan aku lakukan dengan terpaksa.

Dan, dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun, aku tidak bisa menemukan apa keuntungan yang aku dapat dari seorang hikikomori jika aku adalah Hinata.

Tentu saja, aku sudah menolak dengan segala cara yang menurutku mungkin. Dan alasan yang paling sering kupakai adalah **: Aku ini seorang hikikomori yang membosankan, lagipula aku juga tidak berminat untuk menambah teman.**

Bahkan di kasus tertentu, aku bisa menambahkan kalimat 'seumur-umur, aku tidak mungkin memiliki teman lebih dari jumlah jari tanganku sendiri, jadi lupakan saja.'

Tapi, apa yang kudapat justru berbanding terbalik. Dia malah tersenyum selayaknya gadis polos yang baru tahu dunia luar. Dan karena itu adalah satu-satunya perisaiku, maka dengan terpaksa aku memberikan alamat e-mailku. Jujur, aku masih belum mengerti kenapa dia melakukan hal itu.

Aku tahu, kebanyakan orang pasti kesal kenapa aku bisa sangat cuek bahkan kepada seorang gadis seperti Hinata. Tapi sekali lagi, aku dan dia berada pada tingkatan yang berbeda. Setidaknya, aku masih lebih baik karena sadar diri dengan posisi diriku yang hanya seorang anti-sosial.

Lagipula, segala hal yang aku ucapkan ini. Semuanya berdasarkan pengalaman yang aku dapat bertahun-tahun selama menjadi seorang hikikomori.

Perempuan itu memiliki sifat unik. Jika mereka menyukai sesuatu, mereka akan bertingkah seperti malu-malu kucing. Sangat berbeda dengan para lelaki yang selalu apa adanya. Lalu, jika perempuan tidak menyukai sesuatu, yang tidak habis aku pikir adalah… walaupun mereka sudah muak dengan hal itu, tapi mereka tetap memaksakan dan menghadapinya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Lagi-lagi berbeda dengan laki-laki.

.

"Hei Naruto-kun, mau makan bento bersamaku?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dari posisi tidur paling nyaman yang bisa aku lakukan saat jam istirahat di kelas. Apalagi kalau bukan dengan kepala yang terlingkup di atas tangan yang saling menyilang. Yang membuat aku kaget adalah yang bertanya padaku adalah si gadis populer di kelas.

"Aku?"

"Siapa lagi orang yang bernama Naruto kalau bukan kamu, baka."

Dan detik kemudian, telingaku sudah mendengar bisikan orang-orang yang menaruh anggapan negatif padaku. Kalimat yang aku dengar tidak jauh berbeda dengan 'serius? Apa yang dilakukan seorang hikikomori akut seperti Naruto untuk mengikat Hime?'

Aku lebih memilih menghiraukan cacian mereka dan merespon pada Hinata. Untuk sesaat aku sedikit terkejut, karena aku yakin Hinata mendengar perkataan orang-orang sekelas, tapi anehnya dia seperti tidak memperdulikannya. Jangan katakan kalau dia berbakat menjadi seorang anti-sosial sepertiku.

Jadi, untuk faktor keamanan. Daripada aku harus merasa risih karena mendapat tatapan tajam para siswa lain selama jam sekolah karena kejadian ini, aku langsung mengambil tindakan dengan menunjukkan bekal bento yang aku buat sendiri.

"Aku selalu makan bekalku sendiri. Lagipula, orang sepertimu jauh lebih baik jika makan bersama teman-temanmu yang lain kan?"

Seperti inilah, sudah seminggu sejak kejadian motor mogok. Hinata terus menawariku untuk makan siang bersamanya, atau memberikan buku tugasnya untuk aku contek atau dalam kondisi yang cukup aneh, tanpa alasan yang jelas dia terus member pesan di e-mailku dengan tulisan-tulisan aneh. Seperti :

'Apa Naruto-kun di sana?' Atau' Moshi-moshi?' atau 'Ohayu atau pula, 'kamu baik-baik saja?' dan bahkan dalam tingkatan yang sedikit ekstrim dia mengirimiku dengan berbagai emoticon aneh.

Tentu saja bukan hanya makan bekal bento atau pesan pada e-mailku yang datang setiap 1 jam sekali yang aneh darinya. Letak bangku duduknya sekarang berada tepat di depanku, lalu pada saat pelajaran yang jelas, dia sering menoleh ke arahku. Dan setelah pulang sekolah, dia sudah menawariku untuk pulang bersama. Padahal dia tahu kalau aku membawa motorku sendiri, begitu pula dengannya.

.

"Sekarang, silahkan pilih pasangan kalian untuk lari estafet 30 meter."

Jam pelajaran olahraga adalah salah satu yang paling aku suka. Karena aku adalah hikikomori, aku pasti adalah siswa yang tidak mungkin memiliki pasangan, dan pada akhirnya aku melakukannya sendiri. Tentu, ini menyenangkan. Maksudku, jika kau lelah dengan olahragamu, kau bisa berhenti sesukamu. Tidak perlu menunggu pasanganmu untuk bisa tidur atau duduk dengan bebas. Dan lagi, aku bisa membuat alasan, karena tidak memiliki pasangan, aku biasanya lebih memilih duduk-duduk di bawah pohon, menonton siswa lain yang kelelahan sementara aku bisa makan bento dengan bebas.

"Naruto-kun, aku belum memiliki pasangan. Mau denganku?"

Eh…

Dia serius?

"Ano saa… Hinata?"

"Ya?"

Apa dia bodoh atau sedang melakukan joke April mob denganku. Aku bisa melihat tatapan paling meng-intimidasi dari para lelaki dan perempuan di belakang Hinata. Dan dari ekspresi mereka, aku bisa memastikan bahwa mereka adalah orang yang ingin berpasangan dengan Hinata.

Tenang Naruto. Gunakan pedoman pesimistis-mu!

Bisa saja, ini niat Hinata hanya untuk menambah 'koleksi' di daftar temannya, sehingga jika nanti ada pemilihan ketua OSIS, dia bisa memanfaatkan jaringan temannya untuk bisa mendukungnya nanti. Dalam poin ini, sudah jelas bahwa selama ini tingkah anehnya adalah hanya untuk memanfaatku dan tidak lebih.

Atau, ini adalah siasatnya untuk membuktikan bahwa tidak ada satu orang pun yang tidak mungkin tidak bisa berteman dengannya. Memang, dari seluruh sekolah akulah yang paling terkenal dengan julukan introvert freak-nya. Artinya, aku adalah tipe orang yang paling susah dalam diajak berteman.

Atau yang paling buruk dari semua yang terburuk. Bahwa, setelah aku terjatuh dalam perangkapnya dan merasa bahwa dia benar-benar temanku, kemudian dia langsung menjauhiku dan menganggap apa yang terjadi selama ini itu tidak benar-benar terjadi. Dalam artian lain, dia hanya mempermainkanku.

Tidak-tidak… aku tidak mungkin jatuh dalam perangkap yang sama dua kali!, cukup kenangan pahit sewaktu SMP saja yang ada di pikiranku. Aku tidak berniat menambahnya lagi, tidak di kehidupan SMA –ku. Sudah cukup. Ingat, jalan pikiran perempuan itu rumit.

"Gomen Hinata, tapi sepertinya di belakangmu sudah ada banyak yang ingin berpasangan denganmu. Lagipula, aku juga sudah terbiasa tidak berpasangan dengan siapapun."

Anehnya, dia langsung kembali dan tidak berucap apa-apa. Ekspresinya bahkan terkesan biasa saja. Oke, aku kira dengan ini artinya bahwa dia hanya bermain-main denganku.

"Hah…."

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Jadi, tujuanku sekarang adalah duduk bersandar di bawah pohon. Kenapa? Lari estafet itu melelahkan. Terlebih lagi karena satu kakimu harus diikat dengan kaki pasanganmu dengan sebuah tali. Lalu kau harus berlari sejauh 30 meter dengan keadaan pincang. Itu merepotkan.

Biasanya spot tempatku beristirahat adalah pohon yang tumbuh tepat di belakang sekolah. Letaknya cukup jauh dari jangakuan guru, tapi strategis untuk dapat melihat siswa-siswa lain yang berolahraga.

"Nah itu orangnya Sensei"

"Are… Naruto-kun, Setelah sekian lama kamu berolahraga sendiri, akhirnya ada yang mau menjadi pasanganmu tapi kenapa kamu justru menolak dan lebih memilih mengasingkan diri!?"

Ah…

Aku menggaruk kepalaku sendiri. Tunggu, kenapa dengan guru ini?

Aku kemudian memperhatikan ada siswi yang berdiri di belakang Tsunade-sensei, rambut hitam panjangnya tertiup angin, dan yang aku tahu selama ini, satu-satunya gadis berambut hitam di kelasku Cuma—Hinata!?

"Hinata!?"

Oke, ini pertama kalinya aku menggunakan pita suaraku dalam nada tinggi. Tunggu dulu, jadi tadi dia pergi hanya untuk memberitahu Tsunade-sensei agar bisa membujukku?

"Eto…"

"Naruto…! Jangan buat aku mengucapkannya dua kali!"

.

Tangannya hangat.

Itu yang aku rasakan ketika tangan kami secara tidak sengaja bersenggolan ketika kami berlari. Memang, lari estafet itu merepotkan. Tapi jika pasanganku adalah perempuan ditambah dia adalah Hinata—yang notabene adalah gadis paling populer juga—lengkap sudah.

"Hei Hinata."

"Ehm? Nani?"

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau mendekatiku?"

Karena, walaupun aku seorang anti-sosial pun juga penasaran. Apa alasan perempuan di sampingku ini sampai sebegitu inginnya untuk berpasangan denganku. Padahal dia juga tahu kalau nilaiku dalam mata pelajaran ini benar-benar standar. Artinya banyak yang lebih bagus dariku, tapi mengapa harus aku?

Apa ini hubungannya dengan kejadian malam itu. Dia balas budi?, baiklah aku masih bisa mentoleransi jika Hinata merasa berhutang padaku dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbuat baik kepadaku. Sejujurnya, aku benci dengan cara seperti ini. Alangkah lebih baik jika dia langsung membicarakannya. Jadi agar dia bisa segera menjadi Hinata normal dan aku bisa menjalani kehidupan Hikikomoriku yang seperti biasa.

"Watashi…—Ahhh!"

Kami terjatuh.

Tepat sebelum dia melanjutkan. Dan membuat kami terluka, walau Hinata jauh lebih parah karena kedua lututnya lecet sedangkan aku hanya pergelangan tanganku saja.

Aku dan dia saling mengernyit kesakitan.

"Kalian berdua!"

Detik berikutnya, guru mendatangi kami. Karena Hinata tidak bisa berdiri dan aku adalah pasangannya, terpaksa aku harus membopongnya ke UKS yang letaknya sangat jauh. Merepotkan.

.

Yang tidak habis aku pikir sekarang adalah kenapa aku berada di ruang UKS dan menemaninya ketika dia terbaring. Mungkin sekitar 1 jam, dan untuk mengusir rasa bosan aku membaca buku. Sedangkan Hinata dia sedang berkutat dengan rambutnya yang lusuh, kadang juga membuka-tutup handphone-nya, seolah ada pesan penting yang selalu masuk di notifikasinya.

 **Tut~**

Oh, siapa yang mengirimiku pesan di jam segini. Kalau Aneki tidak mungkin, dia terlalu sibuk jika hanya untuk memberiku pesan di e-mailku. Biasanya dia akan langsung menelpon jika ada hal yang penting. Tou-san dan Kaa-san juga tidak mungkin. Kalau mereka ada sesuatu yang genting, mereka akan mengabari Aneki dulu, baru kemudian diriku. Jadi daripada penasaran, aku membukanya.

Hinata?

Pesannya berbunyi seperti ini :

 **Nee, Naruto-kun. Apa kau penasaran dengan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu tadi?**

Ada banyak hal yang tidak kumengerti dari Hinata. Segala hal tentang kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia mendekatiku dan bertingkah aneh kepadaku. Tapi yang sekarang adalah puncaknya. Aku menutup handphone-ku dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Hinata, jika aku berada tepat di sampingmu, kenapa kamu malah memilih untuk mengirim pesan di e-mailku?"

Tidak ada respon darinya, kecuali tanggapan berupa ekspresi wajah yang berubah menjadi sedikit memerah. Detik kemudian, dia memalingkan pandangannya padaku dan memilih menutupi wajahnya sendiri dengan selimut.

 **Tut~**

Aku membuka handphone dan lagi-lagi dari Hinata.

 **Hinata** : Aku malu…

 **Tut~**

 **Hinata :** Jangan kaget ya, apalagi tertawa…

Justru yang aku rasakan bahwa aku ingin membenturkan kepalaku sendiri karena tidak mengerti dengan apa maksud dari ucapannya.

Lagi-lagi pesan darinya.

 **Hinata :** Ketika otak bereaksi dan menghasilkan hormone Pheromones, kemudian memicu pembentukan hormone Neuropinephrine dan menghasilkan reaksi berantai, lalu menciptakan hormone Oxytocin lalu Vasopressin tercipta. Inilah yang mendasari apa yang aku rasakan.

Dan aku tidak mengerti satupun maksud dari reaksi apapun itu yang ditulis Hinata.

"Hinata, sebenarnya yang coba kamu ungkapkan?"

 **Tut~**

 **Hinata :** Daisuki… Hinata ga Naruto-kun Daisuki… sudah mengerti?

Dan reaksiku langsung menjatuhkan Handphone-ku. Pikiranku blank seketika. Tunggu.

"Hinata, kau berbohong, kan?"

Dan Hinata bangkit dari posisinya berbaring, kini setengah terduduk. Dengan wajah merah.

"Naruto-kun, jadilah pacarku."

"T-T-Tapi, kenapa!? Apa yang spesial dariku?"

"Tidak ada"

Dan aku semakin tidak mengerti. "Jadi maksudmu, K-K-Kau… S-S-Suka denganku?"

"Hm…"

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi. Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Maksudku. Aku ini anti-sosial dan membosankan."

Dan dia kembali mengangguk.

Aku menghela nafas. Aku rasa, setelah sepulang sekolah nanti. Julukanku sebagai seorang Hikikomori sejati, seorang yang selalu berpikiran pesimistis… dan orang yang tidak akan pernah memiliki teman…

Akan resmi berakhir.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **AN :**

Sebenarnya mau dibuat 3 chapter. Tapi berhubung saya sekarang mulai parno dengan fanfic discontinued, jadi ambil versi amannya yaitu singleshot. Ada yang berharap sequel bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka atau prequel tentang masa lalu Naruto saat SMP? Saya tidak menjamin. Karena saya sedang terkena WB untuk membuat/melanjutkan fiction yang multichapter. (maklum saja, sudah kelas 3-banyak tugas & ujian bentar lagi)


End file.
